Diamond Cutie
Diamond Cutie is one of the main characters of the Opera TV series Cooking Cuties. Debut and further appearances In the first season Diamond first appeared in the episode Cuties Day One, where she took off her shoes and socks after graduating from culinary school. Over the course of the episode, she, along with her sister Audrey, refurbished and opened the Cutie Sisters' Kitchen restaurant, which originally belonged to the sisters' late mother. As the first season went on, Diamond and Audrey got into frequent feuds with the Brothers Bake, with the Cuties always coming out on top. During the episode Nudie Foodie Arriveth, Diamond started a relationship with the episode's guest chef, Nudie Foodie. In the first movie During the events of Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness, Diamond, as well as Audrey and Nudie Foodie, baked a cake that could hopefully reverse the effects of the Brothers Bake's latest plan to ruin the Cuties' business. During the journey to the Bakes' mountaintop diner, Audrey was forced to abandon her footwear and continue the journey barefoot, much to her dismay. To cheer Audrey up, Diamond sang a song about the benefits of barefooting. After the Bakes' plan was thwarted and the Cuties' new ally allowed the heroes to fly over Cutieville, Diamond used the opportunity to propose to Nudie Foodie. The film's credits showed Diamond and Nudie's married life, from their wedding, to their honeymoon, to Diamond announcing her pregnancy, to the birth of Sweetie Cutie. In the second season During Season 2, Diamond not only had to deal with running a successful restaurant and the occasional threat from the Brothers Bake, but also had to deal with the stresses of motherhood. Nevertheless, Diamond continued to have an upbeat attitude, and was always there to comfort her son after he failed a Cu-test. Appearance In the first season, Diamond had messy blonde hair and was always barefoot. She wore a green bikini top, and a green-and-white striped pair of trousers. During Season 2, her appearance changed so that she now grew her hair down to her shoulders. She now wore a purple tank top and blue shorts, exposing part of her legs. In the episode Beach Day Afternoon, she wore green sunglasses with dark green lenses, a dark green bikini, and, unusually for her, a pair of green flip-flops, which she justified by not wanting to spend too long walking on hot sand barefoot. Personality Diamond is the "Silly Sister" of the Cooking Cuties, and as such is easily excitable. She refuses to wear shoes unless she finds it absolutely necessary, which may be because of her slight foot fetish. Her favourite Opera Brother is Jared Everhart, because he too is perpetually barefoot. Likes * Cooking * Being barefoot * Having her feet played with (tickling, massages, worship, etc) * Getting her feet dirty Dislikes * The Brothers Bake * Seeing her son sad * Covering her feet * Hurting her feet Gallery C1B97855-C920-49FC-A863-09D06433FE31.png|Diamond in her Season 2 attire 580A23F5-E535-41AE-885F-933D16A73A3B.png|Diamond in her beach attire Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Cutieverse Category:Cooking Cuties Category:Barefooters Category:Characters